


Kids These Days

by were_lemur



Category: Dresden Files - All Media Types, Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training Wardens makes him feel old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids These Days

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 14

The desert's blazing heat had given way to an equally cold night, but Ramirez and I hadn't let up on the Wardens-in-training yet.

They were heartbreakingly young, just a bunch of kids. The youngest of them, Julie something, was currently sparring. She was fourteen, but with her long bangs and big glasses she looked even younger.

"Accio rock!" she called, and held out her hand. A stone shot toward her palm, but her opponent was in the way; it knocked him face-down on the sand.

Great. Now the kids were using spells from Harry Potter. "I feel old," I muttered.


End file.
